


Mine

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Obito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Uchiha Obito, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Emotional Sex, First Time, Kakashi fucked up his cycle with overdosing suppressants, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Possessive Uchiha Obito, Protective Uchiha Obito, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito, first heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Omegas cannot be great Shinobi.Kakashi hides his identity as best as he can his entire life. But one day, it all goes wrong. Someone is there to protect him, though, and he trusts him even without knowing his face.-ABO AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 87
Kudos: 516
Collections: Favorite ObiKaka Stories





	1. An Omega's Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I get to post another multichaptered fic  
> My friends said obkk lacks ABO AUs so here I am filling yet another void

Omegas cannot be great Shinobi.

That’s something Hatake Kakashi has heard ever since he was a child. A single sentence that would sting anyone’s pride, carried through rumours and back alley whispers. They were never directed at him, though. He was too young to understand what exactly it meant to be an Omega, let alone to understand what it meant to be called a great warrior and put down only because of your secondary gender.

But one day little Kakashi was forced to take in the cruel reality of the ninja world when he came home to find a cold corpse of his father on the floor. 

At Hatake Sakumo’s funeral, he heard the whispers, now stronger, mocking the dead. How the White Fang of Konoha was considered such a splendid shinobi but he would never be called greater than the Three Sannin out loud. Same went for the rumours of him ever being considered for the position of the Hokage. They disappeared with the day of Sakumo’s passing.

Because he was an Omega. And Omegas cannot be great shinobi. 

Kakashi knew the truth, though. He knew his father was better than anyone else. He knew that and yet his eyes stung with hot tears and he hated the people in the village for driving him to suicide. He was still young and he already knew he could suffer the same fate. So the little Hatake made the decision to prove that he’d be better than anyone, exactly as an Omega. 

He found support in his teacher when he was assigned to a team. Namikaze Minato didn’t judge Kakashi for who he was but for who he’d prove himself to be. And since day one of being on his team along with Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin, the young Hatake would do his damned best to show that he was good enough. 

In the long run, it did not earn him any favours as Kakashi ended up distancing himself from everyone else, thinking that being an Omega is something he could hide forever. Minato knew of the boy’s true nature though and offered him helpful advice. During one of such private talks with his teacher, Kakashi learned about the most dreadful obstacle awaiting him yet. 

Being an Omega didn’t just mean being physically weaker than those who would proudly puff their chests and proclaim they’re Alphas. Kakashi had to realise that eventually, his body would mature enough for him to experience heats that would ruin his plans of being a cold, merciless shinobi with no weaknesses. 

He knew he couldn’t ignore the issue any longer when the time for his Jonin-level exam came. Despite his teacher’s reassurance that he was still much too young to experience the first heat, Kakashi didn’t want to take any chances. In the end, Minato gave in and got him the heat suppressant pills, though he didn’t trust the boy with them fully. He’d issue one dose per month, continuously reminding Kakashi that he didn’t need them yet.

But as long as the rest of his team and friends were fooled, the young Hatake was satisfied. He could avoid the unnecessary questions concerning his secondary gender and soon earned the title of a Jonin. They would stop, anyway, but not for the reasons Kakashi wanted. 

Obito’s death shook him more than anything else that happened to him. On the same day Kakashi finally heard the words of someone calling his father a true hero, unbothered by Hatake Sakumo’s identity as an Omega, he was gifted with an eye that would change his life forever.

After Kakashi accepted Obito’s Sharingan, the questions whether he was an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega lessened. He didn’t know if it was pity or people thought it’d be inappropriate but he didn’t stop asking his teacher for the suppressants either. The dread hung over his head as he thought he’d eventually gain a scent that perhaps not even the medication will mask. Kakashi kept taking the pills regularly, the thought of the illusion being broken terrifying him more and more with age.

And he held onto them even more after Rin’s death. Still too young to buy them himself, Kakashi kept asking Minato to stop controlling him. He tried pleading with the now Fourth Hokage to give him full control over his own medications. His teacher would simply give him a pitiful look and remind the young Hatake that he was taking them prematurely nonetheless. But Kakashi refused to listen to reason, refused to acknowledge the fact that the sooner he’d experience his first heat, the better.

After he lost both of his teammates, he never heard the questions about his secondary gender ever again. Kakashi didn’t understand why even if it lifted some of his anxiety. He despised the fact he was born an Omega from the second he found his father dead. He never wanted to go into heat. The hatred that protected him from the true fear only grew once he was asked to join the ANBU. 

By that time Kakashi’s body started developing in the ways he didn’t want to think of. He started noticing new scents to the people around him and slowly understood. He learned to recognise the dominating scents of Alphas and pleasantly neutral scents belonging to Betas. However, he couldn’t pinpoint the third one among the ANBU. He knew why, and that thought terrified him even more. 

The young Hatake was too scared to ask the Fourth Hokage just why he would put an Omega in the ANBU if there was nobody else like him among the ranks. Kakashi was a rare case and he should have never made it to the special forces. Minato would reassure him it was all for his safety and he’d watch over him.

Even that promise couldn’t last forever. During the Nine-Tails attack on the village, the Fourth Hokage and his wife sacrificed themselves to protect Konoha. Kakashi was left completely alone in life, with no one to share his secret. He couldn’t understand how no one around him noticed. If anything, he was mistaken for an Alpha several times but he never corrected anyone.

Without Minato’s guidance, Kakashi could freely control his dosage. He started taking the pills every week, constantly thinking about how he would never allow himself to go into heat. He vaguely remembered his late teacher’s words on it damaging his body but he didn’t care. If anything, the young Hatake wished for death upon himself quite often. 

His dreams of becoming a powerful shinobi who would prove that being an Omega means nothing were long forgotten. 

Perhaps the final nail to his coffin, the thing that truly cemented his fear was when Kakashi was given the proposal of joining Root. He never wanted to have anything to do with them. And standing in front of Shimura Danzo paralysed his body with fear. 

He knew the rumours perfectly well. That as soon as there were any Omegas promoted to the Jonin level, or once they’d join the ANBU ranks, Danzo would want them all for himself. He’d force them to obey him by creating a weak, one-way bond and use them against their own will. 

With each encounter with the Alpha leader of Root, Kakashi feared for his life. His mind raced with thoughts on what would happen to him if Danzo found out his true second gender. In a way, he was afraid that was already the truth and the source of the other pushing him to switch his alliance was strictly due to the fact Danzo wanted Kakashi as his slave.

It never happened, however, and Kakashi stayed in ANBU now under the Third Hokage who once again took the seat, awaiting a successor. Throughout the years he managed to climb the ranks and even earned the title of the team captain. His anxiety during the team leader meetings subdued eventually as everyone around him continued to be fooled into thinking he was an Alpha.

He simply continued to stay silent on the matter and stuff himself with the heat suppressant pills every single day.

* * *

Kakashi thinks the air feels hotter than usual as he and four other ANBU members jump from one tree branch to another towards their destination. He’s once more appointed as the captain of the team and so he leads the way. One girl from the Inuzuka clan made a complaint that she'd be better at it but the Hatake silenced her with explaining for possibly the fifth time that they aren’t tracking anyone.

They don’t talk to each other, each face concealed behind a mask as they make their way. Kakashi prefers it that way, although he can swear his own breathing sounds louder than usual. He scratches his exposed arm, wondering just when the weather changed so much for him to start sweating. 

Eventually, the five Konoha shinobi have to slow down, entering the enemy territory. They hide among the bushes on the edge of the forest to prepare for an upcoming fight. For now, they have the advantage of going unnoticed for now, the team member wearing a Mouse mask concealing their Chakra signature. 

Kakashi swallows thickly as the warmth spreads throughout his entire body and his clothes seem to feel tighter than usual. He’d pull down the fabric from his face to breathe deeper if he wasn’t surrounded by his subordinates. 

“Well, Captain?” Coyote, the Inuzuka girl, asks. “What’s the plan?”

“Let’s wait for a few minutes and use that time to count just how many shinobi there are. We’re here just to eliminate the enemy ninja, we can’t harm the civilians.”

One of the reasons an ANBU team was issued for the mission is the fact that a group of rogue Iwa nin have decided to take residence in a peaceful settlement in the Fire Country. Three reports about the intruders were enough for the Hokage to send out the Konoha shinobi to deal with the problem. 

Kakashi sighs behind two masks and looks through the thick sheet of leaves and branches. The Sharingan isn’t exactly the best tool for spying in the distance but they have to make-do without a Byakugan user on the team. But he can’t focus on just looking. He blinks more often now, his mouth feels much too dry. 

He’s the captain and he understands commenting on the temperature would be stupid of him but he doesn’t notice any of his subordinates sweating even a little. The leaves rustle above their heads with the gentle autumn breeze and Kakashi swears he can’t feel the wind at all. 

It’s when his neck itches too much and he has to scratch his left shoulder, someone from the team finally shifts in place uncomfortably and clears his throat.

“What is it?” The discomfort is making the Hatake more annoyed than he should be and he glares at agent Mouse.

“Captain…” He hesitates with the answer and Kakashi wishes he could read the expression under the mask. All he can see with the Sharingan are two eyes darting to the side, a rather pitiful look.

“Your scent, Captain.” Coyote doesn’t feel like holding back and the noise she makes indicates her mild irritation due to her doglike sense of smell characteristic to her clan.

Kakashi feels his heart sink with those words. “S-scent?” He croaks out and his voice wavers much to his dislike.

He turns around to face his team and sees they’ve all put more distance between them. At least the ones Kakashi can sense being Alphas. His heart beats even faster and the hotness in his body seems much more obvious now. What he doesn’t understand, however, is how it could happen.

He’s been taking the suppressants regularly. More regularly than he should. Every single damn day he takes one, sometimes two pills. He has no idea why his body is now going into heat. Now, in the middle of a mission he’s supposed to be the leader of.

“You’re an Omega...?” The question comes out of some Beta’s mouth. Kakashi knows without thinking because obviously, the scent of an Omega in heat would be evident to an Alpha.

He curses under his breath and stops scratching his arms, feeling a thin layer of sweat under the clothes. His entire body itches and touching it doesn’t seem to help. Kakashi tries to swallow down his anxiety, even though he knows he’s close to crying from frustration and helplessness, feeling the strength leaving his body. He’s away from home, too far away from safety. 

“T-this mission will not be compromised just because of… this,” he growls with heavier breaths. “I can return to Konoha. The rest of you deal with the enemy.”

“Are you kidding?!” Cat’s - Tenzo’s - outburst makes him flinch a little but Kakashi tries not to show that his body is getting intimidated by them all despite his strong will. “You’re in no state to go alone, Captain!”

“I’m perfectly capable of handling myself!” The Hatake cries out and quickly realises the tone of his voice. The shout does him no favours as his breathing is shaky now. 

Before the discussion can go back to hushed tones and whispering voices, they find themselves surrounded by the Iwa ninja they were supposed to hunt down. 

“Would you look at that, Konoha wants to chase us out with a few ANBU?” One of them barks out laughter and a second later each member of Kakashi’s team has at least two weapons pointed at them, the enemies outnumbering them. 

The element of surprise is what was supposed to give them the advantage. Now that it’s lost, the only course of action is to fight. That’s what the team leader does, setting the example. He dodges the kunai knife that almost cuts into his throat and is about to deliver a roundhouse kick to one of the Iwa shinobi. Another wave of heat washes over his body and the leg he’s standing on twitches just slightly, completely nulling his attack and making him resort to rolling away.

“Wait… Do I smell an Omega?” His opponent grins deviously and jumps forward to catch Kakashi’s arm. The Hatake wrestles out of his hold but the skin where the other’s fingers touched burns and itches even more now.

Kakashi bites down the whimper that almost leaves his mouth. He loathes the looks he’s getting now - both from the enemies and his comrades. But he can hide his fear behind the hateful eyes and fighting stance for only so long. 

“To go on a mission when you’re in heat… Was your plan to seduce us with that scent?” The Iwa nin that seems like the group’s leader is right in front of the Hatake in a second again. “I won’t mind falling for that kind of a trap, though.”

Kakashi spins around to get away but everything he does is slowed down in that condition. He can’t escape in time. The man closest to him grabs a handful of his clothes, his fingers digging into the back of the Hatake’s vest. 

One sharp pull is enough for the fabric to cling even closer to his body and brush against his chest. Kakashi feels more heat wash over his body, especially pooling in his stomach. The soft gasp that escapes his mouth makes him blush in shame. He’s much too sensitive now, his nipples are prone to even the slightest touch now.

Once the Iwa nin catches both of Kakashi’s wrists, he leans closer, taking a whiff of his smell. He narrows his eyes and Kakashi’s legs tremble once the Konoha shinobi realises his worst nightmare is about to come true. 

It’s so unlike the Hatake to look at his comrades for help. But they’re all busy with their own opponents. They’re not fast enough to save him when Kakashi is hit to the side of his neck to nearly pass out. The silver-haired Omega can only curse his nature for draining him of strength when in the arms of a confident Alpha.

“You guys finish off here, I’m going to have fun now,” the Iwa ninja says before throwing Kakashi’s weakened body over his shoulder and leaves the battlefield. 

It’s less than five minutes when the Hatake is thrown on the ground. No bedding, not even a mattress. The Alpha towers over him and licks his lips. His eyes look so much darker now and Kakashi can only kick his legs a little when the Iwa shinobi crouches and puts his hands on his shins. 

“I wonder what kind of a pretty face is hiding behind that mask…” He chuckles and he reaches for the mentioned item. 

Kakashi’s heart is hammering in his chest but he can’t even tense up his muscles as much as he’d like anymore. The heat renders him hopeless and all he can do is keep repeating in his mind this can’t happen to him. When he’s stripped off the mask and stops being just Hound, he realises he has to control his expressions even more now.

The Iwa shinobi’s smile widens and he flashes his teeth. “A Sharingan? Oh, you must be that Hatake bastard… Fucking your brains out will feel even more satisfying.”

Kakashi doesn’t even think of how the enemies have managed to hear about him. He tries struggling but it’s no use. Three other Iwa ninja approach them to watch the show. The silver-haired man barely blinks the tears away. He can just glare at the man pinning him down with hatred. 

“Now, now, don’t look at me like that. Aren’t you the one who came to me smelling so sweetly, practically asking to be fucked?” The enemy’s laugh sickens Kakashi and he wants to kick the bastard but his leg just twitches. Involuntarily, he just ends up spreading his legs, as if his body truly wants to be used.

The Iwa nin reaches for the fabric obstructing his view of the Hatake’s face fully and Kakashi shuts his eyes close when he feels the fingers brush over his mask. But before he can be exposed, everyone’s attention is drawn to a new figure on the scene.

A rattle of chains is the only sound that announces the stranger’s arrival. Kakashi opens his right eye, wanting to spare the part of Obito that’s in him. He doesn’t want to burn it into his memory, fearing it might get even worse.

The intruder wears a long, purple robe. They have a sword sheathed by their belt but don’t draw it just yet. Instead, they hold a long, heavy chain in one hand with the other end of the chain disappearing into their sleeve. Their face is hidden behind an orange mask with black markings, showing no association with any of the shinobi villages. Long black hair frames their head, falling onto their shoulders in rough cascades. 

“And who the fuck are you?” The Iwa nin decides to keep his hands on Kakashi’s thighs as he whips his head around and glares at the stranger. “This is my Omega, find yourself another bitch.”

Kakashi would find it ridiculous how the Alpha’s mind mostly focuses on the mating aspect under the influence of his scent. But right now he feels an even worse, heavier wave of heat sweep over him. He lets out a pathetic whimper, looking at the stranger. He shudders and feels a weird kind of a pull when he tries to look into the hole on the right side of the intruder’s mask. Something makes him even more submissive, and he has a feeling he knows it’s a man.

The three lackeys who have come to just watch the show now draw their weapons and rush to attack the intruder when he gives no answer. The long-haired figure swiftly avoids all three kunai pointed at him and within a second his chain is wrapped around one of the Iwa shinobi’s neck. He jumps into the air, pulling sharply on his weapon of choice and the enemy’s head is ripped off his body just like that. A fountain of blood sputters from his body as it collapses to the ground.

At this point the Alpha stops just thinking about fucking Kakashi, it seems, as he rises and grabs the tanto sword he’s got on him. 

“Fuck off, I said,” he growls and takes a stance. His instincts dictate that he fights off anyone who dares to approach his prey, it seems. 

The stranger doesn’t spare him a glance as he just stands in one spot, waiting for another of the enemies to jump at him. But instead of stumbling when the knife goes through his back, he continues to remain unphased. The Iwa nin that’s decided to attack next simply goes through him, like he’s just an illusion. But his chain is not, and when he steps back, he throws the enemy to the ground with another pull. He lifts his foot and stomps on the Iwa shinobi’s chest with enough force to produce a painful crunching sound.

The fight unfolds in such a fast pace that Kakashi eventually opens his left eye, a part of him craving to see more of it. Wanting to see that mysterious figure fight. He can’t tell if he’s getting rescued but the fear of losing his virginity because of his body betraying him is fading away. The Hatake swallows when he feels his mouth water at the sight in front of him.

Soon all three of the Iwa lackeys lie dead on the ground and the stranger’s robe is stained with their blood. The chain drips with the crimson liquid and he slowly approaches the last man standing, the last obstacle between him and Kakashi.

Neither he nor the Iwa shinobi says anything. The Alpha forms a few hand seals and an Earth Style wall appears in front of him, thinking he can stop the intruder from ending his life just as fast as his subordinates’. But before the Jutsu can even complete itself, he coughs with blood and Kakashi curls up as he sees the spiky branch that has breached the stone wall stop just inches from his face. It’s pierced right through the wall and the Iwa nin’s body in a split second, not giving the enemy a chance to form any kind of a plan.

The wall crumbles and the branch retracts into the intruder’s arm. Now that it’s just Kakashi and the stranger left, the Omega bites on his bottom lip. His heart races and everything itches, his body is screaming at him to take off his clothes because everything burns. He takes sharp, shallow breaths and droplets of sweat run down his face. Before he can even tell it’s the other’s smell that’s making him like this, he already knows it’s another Alpha. 

But unlike any other Alpha Kakashi has come across in the span of mere minutes, his presence isn’t only making his body submit. The Hatake feels his mind give in under the other’s gaze, too.

The Alpha stands in silence for a while, only observing the Omega squirm at his feet, unable to handle his heat. 

“Pathetic,” he mutters in a low tone.

* * *

Obito has watched the situation unfold for quite some time. He’s remained hidden, observing as Kakashi’s team reaches the destination. Usually, he doesn’t follow his former teammate as much but today he feels something pulling him towards the Hatake. It’s when Kakashi’s subordinates point out his smell, Obito realises. It’s too late at that point and he feels intoxicated on the Omega’s scent. 

The things that made him stay long enough in the past have always gone unnamed in his mind anyway. He doesn’t call them foolish names like missing or love. But for someone who’s given up on the world, whose heart is filled with hatred, he wants to spend his time on Kakashi. He’s the only one who’s allowed this treatment from Obito. Right now it simply solidates his reason to remain close. 

When the Iwa shinobi attack them, the Uchiha feels his blood boil. He wants to scream that no one is allowed to lay their hands on Kakashi even though he can’t have known the Hatake is an Omega before today. He feels a strange connection, almost as if they were bonded already. His eye aches when he sees Kakashi in distress and once the enemies decide to take the silver-haired, helpless Omega away, Obito’s Alpha instincts make him leave his hiding spot.

Killing them is effortless. They’re no match for his Mangekyo Sharingan that makes their attack pointless. Obito doesn’t even use his sword, the chains are more than enough to snap their necks and crush their bones. The blood sticks to him but even that stench isn’t enough to cover up the scent hanging in the air around Kakashi. 

When he comes close enough, his head almost spins. The Omega quivers with something that can be mistaken for fear but Obito can see it in his eyes. They glisten with awe and relief, maybe even anticipation. The Hatake can’t know whether the masked stranger has come to his rescue or to worsen his fate and yet he’s already acting like Obito is his saviour. 

The Uchiha finds it ironic how hopeless the arrogant Hatake Kakashi has become simply because of his biology. Obito can’t control himself and he growls hungrily. He’s smelled various scents before, the scent of an Omega in heat isn’t unfamiliar to him. But Kakashi’s is so special, stronger and it awakens all the primal desires within him.

“Pathetic,” he spats out and the tomoe in his eye spin to form a pinwheel shape. He hears a whimper before Kakashi disappears into the vast space of the Kamui dimension. 

Obito takes them both to another part of the forest, somewhere they won’t be disturbed. He doesn’t think of the ANBU’s team looking for their leader. It’s not his problem. His only issue at the moment is the whining, writhing Omega underneath him.

He expects a question about his identity or some sort of resistance but as he pulls down Kakashi’s black mask, he only sees the full extent of the Hatake’s begging expression. His lips are parted in quick, hot breaths that do nothing to cool him down. The silver strands stick to his forehead dampened with a layer of sweat. A deep blush spreads over his cheeks all the way down to his neck. 

But it’s the eyes that truly complete the look. They’re shining with unspilled tears and look at him for mercy. Obito can tell just how much strain Kakashi’s body is under from that gaze alone. 

“This must be your first heat,” he comments. “Has no one ever told you that they only get worse the longer you suppress them?”

Obito brushes his fingers over the Hatake’s face experimentally and Kakashi sobs and leans to the touch. The Uchiha doesn’t retract his hand and sees the Omega nuzzle into the glove, almost like it’s the only thing in the world that can cool down his burning cheeks.

“A-Alpha…” He whimpers and closes his eyes, spilling two tears. 

“You should’ve just let it happen long ago. Now, look at you, acting like a starved bitch for a stranger. Won’t even ask me who I am?”

“P-please…” Kakashi swallows thickly. “J-Just help me…”

Obito feels annoyance build up in his chest but all of his senses are bombarded with the deliciousness of an Omega in heat. The soft breaths, the heat of the body, the sight under him. It’s not just the smell alone that makes the Uchiha bare his teeth and almost rip the black fabric with them. 

“Help you?” He barks out a humourless laugh. He pushes one knee right between Kakashi’s legs and feels the already hard cock trapped under the clothes. “It’s taking everything I have to not knot you right here and now. Do you really think I’m here to help?”

“I-I need… Alpha…!” Kakashi throws his head back with a loud moan when his member is rubbed through the fabric. In that state he can’t form any more coherent sentences and teasing him only makes the scent his body releases even thicker. 

Obito would stumble if he wasn’t already on the ground. He shakes his head and grabs a handful of Kakashi’s clothes. His own cock is straining against his underwear, throbbing with the need to be shoved deep into the Omega’s hole. 

“You’re going to regret those words,” he groans and rips the ANBU-characteristic grey vest. The black shirt underneath follows right after. 

The new sight makes him lose all reason and Obito haphazardly tilts his mask to reveal his mouth. He licks his lips like a wolf staring at a fresh piece of meat he’s about to sink his fangs into. Kakashi’s chest is just as flushed as his face and the nipples are perked up, red and hard. 

The Uchiha runs his tongue over one of the buds and the Hatake sobs out a moan. Obito can see him clench his fists out of the corner of his eye but focuses on the nipples. He laps at them, licks, prods, flicks, sucks on the delicious buds. He bites down on the fair skin several times as well, nearly drawing blood. Every inch of Kakashi’s body gets him drunk even more and Obito keeps growling with satisfaction and wanting more.

The needy Omega accepts it all, now sinking his fingers into the robes the Alpha wears. He arches his back, pushing his chest more towards the Uchiha’s mouth, whimpering for more.

“You smell so… delicious,” Obito drawls out after he lifts his head and licks his lips to get even more of Kakashi’s taste off them. “I’ll be more than happy to save you from the heat.”

He chuckles lowly and places a trail of kisses down the Hatake’s stomach, though they soon turn into more bites. He can’t resist nipping at the skin, it’s like a part of him truly sees Kakashi as nothing more than prey to be devoured whole. The Omega’s reactions fuel his desires even further, each sound Kakashi produces is heavenly music on Obito’s ears.

He’s never felt so much like an Alpha before. But now he feels like he would kill anyone who dares to lay a finger on Kakashi. He wants to be the only one who sees these glassy eyes pleading for more accompanied by the quivering lips glistening with drool that keeps escaping his mouth.

But Obito doesn’t remove the bottom half of Kakashi’s clothes just yet. Instead, he places a hand on the bulge and rubs in a circular motion, occasionally giving the clothed length a squeeze. It drives the Omega crazy and he tosses his head to the side, releasing a series of sharp, high-pitched moans. More tears run down his reddened face and his legs twitch as if trying to change his fate.

Although in every aspect as far as Obito can see, Kakashi is enjoying it. His hips shake and thrust upwards, wanting the grinding to feel rougher on his cock. 

“Do you think that’s all you need?” The Uchiha snorts and obliges with the Omega’s silent requests, locating the tip of Kakashi’s cock and massaging it through the layers of fabric. “You poor, poor thing. If I wasn’t so eager to fuck you deep and hard, I could take my time torturing you.” 

The Hatake whimpers and closes his eyes in what could be shame. Though after a prolonged mewl rips out of his throat, he looks at Obito again and in those mismatched, half-lidded eyes the Alpha sees a hint of trust. He appreciates it but there’s a sting on envy in his heart nonetheless and he has to snarl out the next question.

“How do you even know I’m so trustworthy? What makes me different from that Iwa nin, that you were scared about him raping you but submit to me like a good bitch?”

Kakashi’s taken aback by the query. His gaze unfocuses and he looks lost, unable to rationalise his own actions. He whimpers quietly and takes a shaky breath that ends on a sob.

“I-I don’t know…” He mumbles. “Scared… Just… They know now… They all know… I’m-”

The jealousy quickly evolves into frustration, though not with the Omega. Obito puts his face closer to Kakashi’s when he feels that the fear is genuine. It disgusts him that throughout all these years, the silver-haired shinobi was forced to hide who he is out of anxiety.

They used to be friends. Perhaps in another lifetime, Obito would admit he feels bad for Kakashi. But he doesn’t deserve pity. He’s been born who he is and it’s the world that is wretched for making him feel so weak. 

“So what if they do?” He sounds angrier than he should but the Alpha part of him is possessive and dreams of ripping more throats apart. “Why is being fucked by me a better thing?”

“T-they don’t know you…” Kakashi wants to curl up but Obito prevents him from moving. “If it was an enemy… I’d… I’d be ruined… O-or worse…”

“What is worse than me?” The Uchiha’s mouth is right next to the Omega’s ear now, his demanding questions quiet but dangerous enough.

“I-I don’t want t-to be Danzo’s bitch-” 

A louder sob interrupts Kakashi’s answer and he opens his eyes, looking at the orange mask in front of his face. He can’t see Obito’s face because of their current position but the Alpha hears him sniffle with more tears. 

The Uchiha looks back at the desperate expression Kakashi’s making. And then the Omega’s lips form the same request that suddenly carries new meaning.

“H-help me… Please…”

A storm swirls in his heart and not even a second passes before their mouths crash together. Obito takes what he wants, growling into the kiss, pulling on Kakashi’s skin violently with his teeth until he can taste the blood. His tongue intrudes the Omega’s mouth, taking in more and more of his taste. The muscle needs to taste all of the crevices, memorises the texture of Kakashi’s own tongue. His nose is so close to his skin again and he inhales the sickly sweet scent that drives him crazy. 

He’s pretty sure he wants, no, needs Kakashi as much as Kakashi needs him right now. He swallows down all the whimpers and instead makes the Omega listen to his hungry growls. At this point, he’s certain that the Hatake is his and his alone. His hand on Kakashi’s crotch resumes his movements and he breaks the kiss to let them both breathe. 

“Ah- ah- ah- p-please, m-more…!” Kakashi cries out when his hips thrust against his own will again. He’s close to a release, Obito can tell. 

He grants him his wish by using his mouth on the Omega’s nipples again. Using his other hand, he makes sure both buds are showered with enough attention. As he sucks on one, he rolls the other between his fingers and as he bites down, he pinches as well. 

Kakashi’s body spasms and he cums, soiling his underwear completely. Obito can swear he sings in the orgasm, his eyelashes fluttering as he moans softly at the peak of his pleasure. But that blissful moment doesn’t last long as the Omega tries to blink the tears away and realises his condition hasn’t been dealt with yet. 

The Uchiha senses how Kakashi’s body burns in heat and he can taste the salty though strangely sweet sweat while he licks a stripe over the Hatake’s chest. 

“Let’s see how wet you’ve become already,” Obito says and braces for a new wave of smell as he pulls down Kakashi’s pants and underwear in one go. 

The second he sees the ass, cock and thighs all glistening with slick that’s now mixed with cum, the Alpha nearly loses all self-control. Paired up with the thick scent, the sight is irresistible and perhaps any other Alpha who’d care less would have his cock buried deep into Kakashi’s ass by now. Obito doesn’t even think of the tent he’s sporting in his own clothing. 

The Omega writhes under him, quietly moaning and whining. He tugs on Obito’s clothes and blinks a few times before staring at the Alpha’s parted mouth, at the teeth peeking out, at the tongue dancing over his lips in anticipation.

What snaps the Uchiha from the trance that Kakashi’s body has put him in, is the Hatake whispering a question. 

“Why are you… so… familiar…?” It sounds like he doesn’t expect an answer but it piques Obito’s interest.

“Familiar?” He chuckles as his hands now touch Kakashi’s trembling thighs, feeling the slick underneath his fingers. “Doesn’t matter.”

“That scent… I know it… Ah!” The Omega’s ponderings are interrupted by Obito shoving two fingers into his wet hole without a warning. He arches his back again and gasps loudly in pleasure.

“Maybe I’ll tell you after I fuck you,” the Alpha growls and thrusts his fingers into Kakashi a couple of times. 

Despite the Hatake’s best efforts, his muscles can’t tense enough around the digits. His hole takes in as much stretching as Obito wants to do. After another shameless moan, the Uchiha feels more of the lubricant produced by Kakashi’s body coat his fingers. He pulls them out and brings to his mouth to give the slick a taste. 

He shudders at how tantalizing it is. His mind already supplies him with fantasies of just tongue fucking Kakashi’s wet hole but those thoughts just make his cock throb with need even more. In the end, it’s the instincts of wanting to mate that take over him.

He finally frees his member from the confines of the clothing and grabs Kakashi’s thighs to lift them for a better position. 

“Are you ready? I want to hear you sing for me even more,” he snarls and pushes the entire length in one go. 

Kakashi’s insides feel so good around him that Obito immediately throws his head back and lets out a groan of pleasure. With how wet he is, the Alpha can set a fast pace from the beginning, thrusting into the Omega mercilessly. The Hatake answers his request and parts his lips to let out a litany of moans. His half-lidded eyes give Obito a lustful and thankful look and some more tears escape.

“Nngha… Aah… Aah… Yes… P-please.. I-I need…!” He can’t form a single sentence, every word interrupted by pleasurable sobs and mewls. 

Obito completely towers over him as he fucks the Hatake, driving his cock as deeply into him as possible with each move. His hungry gaze lands on Kakashi’s shoulder. His mind screams at him to locate the mating gland and just bite into it as hard as possible to mark him permanently. He can’t ignore the feeling forever and thinking about how easily the Omega has given in, how he begged him for help, it makes Obito dive in finally.

Perhaps he’s followed Kakashi today with that single purpose. But whether he’s had any doubts before, now the Uchiha is completely sure he’s making Kakashi only his. He sinks his teeth into the flesh between the neck and the shoulder, closing his jaw around it. He feels the skin break, the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. He just sucks on it, humming with satisfaction. It tastes differently, sweeter than anywhere else. 

He hears Kakashi scream in pain for a moment but Obito’s quick thrusting and licking at the fresh bite soon makes him change his focus. The Uchiha can give as much attention as he wants to the mark, watching a purple bruise slowly bloom under the layer of blood. But his heart stings with the feeling it’s incomplete. A proper bond requires two bites. And this is what Kakashi needs, Obito thinks. He needs an Alpha - no, his own Alpha. 

And Obito already knows he’s the only one who can be Kakashi’s Alpha. No one else knows him as well as he does. No one else knows of his pain and the things he hides from the world. Obito knows he wouldn’t bear the thought of his former teammate being with someone else. He’s possessive but that’s the only way he knows how to show he cares now. 

He leans close, crooks his head so the Omega has his neck exposed right in front of his face. To bring the Hatake’s focus back to reality, he slows down his movements, though still driving his cock in deep to hit Kakashi’s sweet spot.

“Ngh- bite me,” he demands, it’s not a request but an order. But the Uchiha knows Kakashi wants them to bond just as much. It’s his only salvation, in the arms of an Alpha whose identity he doesn’t know just yet. Yet the trust they’ve had towards one another resurfaces, perhaps the Sharingan making their feelings resonate stronger than any other Alpha and Omega could experience.

Kakashi whines with confusion at first but as he sees the column of Obito’s neck and hears the Alpha repeat his words, he slowly opens his mouth. He looks unsure whether he truly should do it and the Uchiha puts his skin so close to Kakashi’s teeth, he feels their touch.

“Your heat is so bad… Ugh... You need... a complete bond. It will only get even worse... If there’s no one to help you deal with it- “ he explains as calmly as possible, although he can’t halt his thrusts completely. His body moves on its own, driven by the presence of the needy Omega. “I’ll help you with every heat but I want you to be just mine. Nnngh- I won’t let anyone else fuck you, you understand?”

He finishes with a snarl again, the jealousy quickly returns to him and fuels his anger. He wants to feel Kakashi around him, wants to know he’s the only one who gets to feel him. Obito’s hands twitch, even considering just forcing the Hatake’s jaw to close around his skin. But a glint of understanding appears in Kakashi’s eyes and he muffles his whiny moans with a bite.

It’s not as deep as Obito’s mark on Kakashi’s skin but it still sends sparks of both pain and pleasure throughout the Alpha. He draws in a breath sharply and closes his eyes as it happens, feeling new kinds of emotions blossoming in his chest. They don’t feel quite like his. It’s distress and uncertainty but mostly desperate, wanton need. When the Omega is done with lapping up sweat off Obito’s shoulder, the Alpha sees a reflection of his own strong feelings in Kakashi’s eyes.

They feel each other so much closer now, so deeper and they kiss again. This time Kakashi wants to return the gesture and their tongues dance together, tasting one another in an entirely new way. They’re both filled with the desire to know the other’s body even better, lust takes over them completely as Obito’s thrusts go back to the fast, hard pace. 

The Alpha growls into Kakashi’s mouth as he feels the base of his cock swell up and he tries to push the knot into his Omega with each movement of his hips. When it finally breaches the barrier of the Hatake’s ring muscles, it takes only a few more thrusts for Obito to reach his orgasm.

He throws his head back with a feral howl and feels Kakashi spasm under him as he cums with him. He paints his insides with his seed and slumps when he’s done, letting out heavy and laboured breaths.

They remain connected, Obito knows his knot won’t subdue for some time. He rests next to Kakashi and pulls him into a tight embrace before the Omega can come down from his high. His back feels almost like a heater against the Uchiha’s chest, his entire body still ablaze from the heat. The feelings of lust slowly fade out and all that’s left is the desire to keep Kakashi close, to keep him safe. 

In his normal state of mind, Obito would most likely call such emotions unnecessary or disruptive but now he simply feels like an Alpha who’s just found his lifelong mate. Kakashi is his Omega to protect. He rests his chin among the silver locks and takes another whiff of the scent. His body records the smell as the most precious one, softer than the morning breeze, sweeter than wild roses in full bloom. 

He wants all of Kakashi just for himself. But Obito knows they’ll eventually have to part ways, he’ll have to return the Hatake to the village. He sighs with a hint of irritation. Though he also knows that now that the Omega’s been marked with his scent, other Alphas won’t see him as easy prey. 

He licks his teeth thinking about the mating bite. He’s heard that every consecutive bite on it will cause even more pleasure but for now, he thinks he’ll let it heal. Two orgasms are enough to satiate Kakashi’s needs, along with having a knot in him.

The Uchiha thinks back to Kakashi’s tears, to his worries about Danzo… Surely, the news will spread among the ANBU members. And they will reach the Root, too. He scoffs, thinking about all the ways he’d kill anyone who would ever try to use his Omega. He knows he can’t stop thinking about Kakashi as his now. 

“You’re mine now,” he mutters into the Omega’s hair, feeling the need to say it out loud. He hears the silver-haired shinobi make a small sound of confirmation in return. They rest there together, both of their plans on hold for now.

* * *

An hour passes before Obito decides to put Kakashi back into his apartment. The convenience of Kamui makes it easy to sneak him back into the village without anyone noticing. And since the Hatake is in ANBU, no one will be particularly surprised he’s come back without walking through the gates. 

The Uchiha rests his Omega in bed and their gazes meet, Kakashi has a clear sight of Obito’s Sharingan again. He doesn’t say anything though, just blinking slowly and thinking about the recent events.

“Now, every time you get into heat, you’ll come to me, you understand?” The Alpha says, narrowing his eye. “No one else will help you. No one else will smell that scent. Just me. Only me.”

The demand may sound impossible for someone who’s constantly surrounded by Alphas and has no other Omega to relate to. Obito softly caresses Kakashi’s hair, pitying his current life. But he’s not sure he can give him a better one just yet. He swears to make sure the Hatake is happy in the future, though. Under the light of the red moon.

Before he leaves into the swirling void, he says it again.

“And I’ll know when to find you. But you’ll know that too. Come to me, Kakashi. You’re mine.”


	2. An Alpha's Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall wanted Danzo so he's here and he's just as bad as you'd think

Kakashi wakes up to a distinct ache in his left shoulder. He groans as he rolls to his side and reaches for the painful spot to rub the soreness away. At the same time, he tries to recollect just what exactly happened the day before.

He remembers going out on a mission - a five people team. They were supposed to take out a few missing nins from Iwa. He can’t think of how he’s managed to finish the task or come home until he feels what he can recognise as a bite mark on his skin.

Panic spikes up in his stomach and the Hatake sits up, cold sweat appearing on his forehead. The memories flood back in, how the heat struck, and how the Iwa nin took him away with full intentions of using him-

But there are no memories of the enemy undressing him. Instead, Kakashi remembers the masked stranger causing a bloodbath and the mysterious saviour taking him even further away from his team. It still doesn’t calm his racing thoughts as he finally remembers how he’s been mated. 

He doesn’t understand why he would trust a random Alpha. Kakashi curses how weak the heat made him and blames his Omega nature for making him submit to someone he doesn’t know. Although it’s unusual he’d want a mutual bond, the stranger didn’t hurt the silver-haired man in the end. 

Kakashi pulls his knees close to his chest as he thinks of all the things he knows about his Alpha. But the only clues he has are the long, dark hair and an orange mask hiding his face. The voice isn’t anything like the ones he knows despite the undeniable sense of trust and familiarity.

The Hatake wants to feel safe now. In fact, for the first time, he doesn’t feel pressed into taking the heat suppressants. He’s just had his heat taken care of, although his entire body felt like it was on fire. Kakashi still can’t be sure what his next heat will be like or, what’s worse, when exactly it might strike.

He slowly crawls out of his bed and decides to take a shower first. He grabs one of the long-sleeved black shirts he owns and walks to the bathroom. When his gaze falls on the mirror, he feels another wave of anxiety sweep over him.

There’s a wide, deeply purple bruise on his shoulder. It doesn’t ache as much as it should be based on the look alone. The imprint of the Alpha’s teeth is evident and if anyone were to see that, they’d immediately know what’s happened to Kakashi. As he sets the clothes aside he feels thankful to the high collar and the face mask that’s going to cover up his entire neck. 

The Omega spends enough time in the shower to calm his racing thoughts. They’re not helpful, although he manages to come up with an excuse he’s going to give to his superiors. He’s still not sure how he’s returned to the village with a stranger without being spotted. There are memories of witnessing some sort of a space-time jutsu but it’s not enough to explain. 

Kakashi tries not to feel useless as he dresses up and ties his headband over his left eye. He was the team captain and yet he’s pretty sure the entire mission report must’ve been turned in already. If he’s lucky, his team members have already explained the situation.

But he doesn’t believe in luck, especially his own. He mentally prepares for the hurtful whispers around him to arise once again. This time with the name not being ‘Hatake Sakumo’, though, but ‘Hatake Kakashi’. He knows everyone in ANBU must know already. And if they don’t, soon they will. Even if no one has bad intentions, Kakashi knows they won’t keep quiet about it.

He wishes he could assess his scent but as an Omega, he can’t really tell what’s the difference in his aura and he doesn’t have a trusted Alpha nearby. If anything, he feels that right now there’s only one trusted Alpha in his life. As much as he hates it, for now, the stranger doesn’t seem like a threat.

Kakashi doesn’t postpone his fate any longer and he takes his Hound mask - seems that his Alpha has returned everything to him - as well as his weapons to return to the depository. He wonders if he can go to the Hokage office as well. He’s discussed his identity with the late Fourth Hokage a lot but with the Third, it’s always been an avoided subject.

When he’s near the Hokage Tower on his way to the ANBU main building, he hears a familiar voice calling out. He tries not to flinch when he realises it’s just his overenthusiastic and worried kouhai.

“S-senpai! How are you…?” He’s still got his mask on and judging by the appearance, Kakashi realises he must’ve just come back to the village. “Yesterday you just… Disappeared.”

“Hi, Tenzo,” Kakashi replies calmly to avoid arising further suspicion. “I’m fine. More importantly, how was the mission?”

“We’ve managed to get rid of the enemy. I tried going after you but all I found were three corpses… Who was that?”

The Hatake shuffles his feet with uneasiness. Of course, it’s obvious he can’t have killed the enemies. He was too weak to even get out of someone’s hold. He closes his eyes and apologises to Tenzo in his mind.

“I don’t know,” he lies without even twitching. At least he hopes his body doesn’t give it away. “When I came to… I was all alone.”

“How did you manage to get back before us?” Tenzo doesn’t stop his questioning even if he doesn’t pry for better answers. “We’ve just returned. Someone should be making a report to the Hokage right about now…”

“I made sure to hurry back to not make you worry.” Kakashi smiles awkwardly. He really doesn’t have good excuses for what’s happened. 

“Do you feel alright now…?”

“Yes,” he barks out in response. He doesn’t mean to sound so angry, especially not towards Tenzo who’s just worried. But the look he’s giving him makes his stomach turn. “I took more suppressants, I’m fine. It won’t happen again.”

The Hatake doesn’t remember the last time he’s spat out so many lies at once. He knows he needs to change the topic before he slips up.

“Well then, want to go to the depository together? You can fill me in about the details of the mission completion.” He still feels a bit responsible for the task. It’s his first failure in a few years and it brings back bitter memories. 

Kakashi was sure he'd put mistakes behind him. But he can’t help but feel a sting in his heart thinking about almost having lost. Life’s thrown a terrible obstacle his way and he wouldn’t be able to overcome it alone. He knows he’ll have to investigate the Alpha who’s saved him sooner or later.

* * *

The first time Kakashi notices a pair of eyes spying on him is just two days later when he’s summoned to the Hokage tower. He’s in full ANBU gear, hiding his face behind the Hound mask as he steps into the building. Whoever is following him can blend in with the shadows well. But the specific Chakra signature tells him what’s the stranger’s affiliation.

The Root is onto him. It’s not particularly surprising, knowing that after a mere day nearly everyone in ANBU was giving him different looks. He’s already heard at least four new comments about his scent, too. The voices lack admiration reserved for Alphas now, though they’re not mocking either. It’s mostly surprising that someone they’ve all taken for an Alpha has turned out to be an Omega.

But of course, Kakashi isn’t worried about the fellow ANBU members. If someone from the Root is spying on him, that’s a completely different case. His fear of the Root leader is still there, deeply seeded into his heart. The Hatake doesn’t know where his Alpha is, the next time his heat strikes, he will once again be completely helpless.

When he stands in front of the door to the Hokage office, Kakashi considers quitting ANBU. But it’s all he has. It’s his place in the village, in the entire world. Even as an Omega, he’s earned it already and they respect him for his achievements.

The Third Hokage is signing some paperwork, not sparing him a glance at first. He holds his pipe between his teeth with a slight scowl on his face. There’s another ANBU agent behind his back, the usual bodyguard. They motion for Kakashi to come closer.

“The news spread too fast for my liking,” old Sarutobi murmurs as he finishes putting his signature on the last sheet. He takes a hold of the pipe and looks at Kakashi with eyes hard to decipher. 

The Hatake remains quiet, awaiting some sort of order as usual. He knows he hasn’t been summoned for a mission, however.

“I’ve already told the ANBU captains to not let this leak out. And I’m sure you won’t tell anyone else who you really are either.” 

It sounds like a warning as if revealing he’s an Omega to everyone in the village would lead to Kakashi’s demotion. He still doesn’t respond, awaiting some sort of a question. This meeting has to lead somewhere. 

“I assume Minato must’ve known. Though it’s difficult for me to understand some of his choices, I’ve already decided to let you stay in ANBU before. You being an Omega doesn’t change much.”

The Hatake feels a wave of relief in his heart. For the first year in ANBU, he used to be terrified of the new position but now he’s used to it and comfortable where he is. Hearing that he won’t lose it calms one of his worries, at least.

“I have but one order for you, Kakashi.” Lord Third’s gaze turns cold. “Keep track of your heats. No one will force you to go on missions then, you will stay in the village for your own safety. But you’re still a captain-level agent. We must know when you’re unavailable.”

“I understand, Lord Hokage.” He nods. “But all this time I’ve been using the suppressants-”

“If they’ve failed once, we have to assume they won’t work as they should anymore. That situation cannot repeat itself. You can’t rely on them anymore.”

“Yes, Lord Hokage.” 

“That is all, you’re dismissed.”

Kakashi leaves in silence, slowly closing the door behind him once he’s out of the office. One of the secretaries gives him a questioning look when he stands in one spot for too long. The silver-haired shinobi sputters out an apology and hurries out of the tower.

Just one day after the heat, the Omega has already decided he does not want to go through it again. The experience was unbearable and even if an Alpha’s presence has made it easier to go through, he can’t forget the discomfort and weakness. He’s lost control of himself, he’s been unable to think critically, and that’s what terrifies him. 

Kakashi now understands that Omegas are nothing but fucktoys to be used when they’re in heat. Even though he doesn’t feel used by the Alpha and he’s craved him for other reasons he can’t quite understand yet, he knows it wasn’t a part of his plan to be mated that day.

The least he can do now is try to ignore the fact it has ever happened. If he stays in the village during his next heats he won’t have to face the masked stranger again. Kakashi knows he has more or less a month to prepare - if the heats will even be regular, that is. 

The autumn breeze gently sways his hair as he walks down the streets of Konoha. Subconsciously he feels anxiety rise again whenever he spots someone looking at him. He wonders if his scent is fooling anyone. The Third Hokage might have said that people won’t find out unless he tells them but that kind of reassurance does nothing if any Alpha can smell him from a mile away.

But the looks people give him aren’t any different. They regard him with kind smiles and waves. On the other hand, the Hatake realises civilians wouldn’t mock a shinobi, Omega or not. It’s Kakashi’s colleagues that he needs to worry about.

His concerns aren’t unjustified, either. Before he’s gone to the Hokage Tower, he’s already felt it. The watchful eyes of a Root agent are on him again, as if waiting for him to stumble and fall helplessly into their hands. 

The Hokage has told Kakashi he’ll be safe in the village during his heats. Kakashi highly doubts it.

* * *

For the next thirty days, Kakashi carries on with his life like the heat has never happened. He attends all the meetings, leaves for S-ranked missions, both solo and with teams. Sometimes he spots the difference in the behaviour of ANBU agents around him but chooses to ignore it. He won’t let his second gender dictate the way people perceive him. 

So when one morning he’s about to leave his small apartment and feels a twist in his guts, he can tell the sign. He disregarded it the last time and it led to the catastrophic turn of events. The Hatake steps away from the front door and sits down on his bed. 

It starts simply, a feeling of uneasiness accompanied by warmth pooling in his stomach. Kakashi swallows and thinks about getting a glass of water. He should’ve warned his superiors, though he hopes his absence will be understood fairly quickly. 

A shiver runs down his spine when he pours himself a drink. He doesn’t feel thirsty. If anything, it’s like his mouth produces too much saliva and he keeps swallowing it. It’s making him a bit anxious, although he knows there’s no one around. His mind drifts back to the Root spy following him in Konoha but he disregards it, hoping they won’t break in.

The water does nothing to cool down the rising heat. The warmth spreads over his body and Kakashi lies back on his bed. He pulls off his face mask to take deeper breaths. The familiar itching is back and he sighs heavily, resisting the urge to scratch his arms. He can’t lie on his back for too long, his body craving some sort of touch.

The Hatake shakes his head as he turns to his side and curls up. He wants to get through it alone, he knows it’s something he’ll have to handle for the rest of his life somehow. Kakashi closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing instead of the rising body temperature. But it works for only so long before the heat in his stomach turns into a feeling of tightness. The silver-haired Omega takes off his shirt, thinking it’ll help cool down. And yet he seems unaffected to feel the chilly air of the room directly on his skin. 

Kakashi puts one arm between his legs subconsciously and slowly rubs his crotch, trying not to grind against it. His body responds immediately and he lets out a shaky breath, feeling that this is what he needs. He feels droplets of sweat form on his forehead and he moves his hips, relieving the hotness in his loins. The Omega whimpers when he knows this won’t be enough to satisfy him. 

The silver-haired man rolls onto his back again and spreads his legs a little as he puts a hand in his underwear. He can feel his cock straining against the clothes already and when he wraps his hand around the member, he lets out a needy whine. Kakashi stays unmoving for a while, just letting the feeling sink in. But it’s not enough to satiate him. His body needs more than this. His dick feels so hot in his hand, he can feel it pulsate.

Kakashi swallows the excessive saliva and throws the free arm over his eyes. His breaths are shaky and shallow. His entire chest trembles with each inhale and exhale. The heat of his body turns into straight-up burning and he already regrets touching any part of himself. It’s too late for second thoughts as he’s only triggered more needy reactions within him.

The Omega is pretty sure the hand starts moving against his losing will. The strokes are slow, fingers delicately wrapped over the shaft moving up and down. It’s exactly what his cock needs and it aches, twitches for more. He can already feel the wetness in his ass, too. Under the stimulation, his body has already started producing slick, ready to be used. 

Kakashi whimpers again when the masked Alpha comes to mind. He doesn’t think how easier it would be if he was here. 

“N-no, I’m not… His bitch…” The silver-haired shinobi wants to get through it alone. He’s learned how to take care of himself when he was six years old. He should be able to do it now, too. 

The hand speeds up the strokes and he just wants to orgasm, to end this haze. The more aroused he feels, the less capable of thinking what’s in plans for him he is. His skin itches with more sweat covering it like a thin sheet. It feels so good but the burning just rises and rises, every nerve in his body is on fire. Tears gather in his eyes and he’s chasing the orgasm for a few minutes, bucking into the hand with wanton need.

But it doesn’t come to him, not yet. He arches his back and bites down on his bottom lip. He feels so aroused, so hot like he can cum any second. And yet his hand isn’t enough and a frustrated sob rips out of his throat. Kakashi rolls over and assists himself by grinding against the bedsheets. The tip of his hard cock receives additional stimulation as it rubs over the layers of fabric roughly. 

When he finally cums, the Omega’s moan sounds more like a pathetic cry for help. There’s not a hint of satisfaction in it, just pleading for more. He doesn’t even slump, feeling it’s nowhere near enough. The frustration just piles up as he’s on his hands and knees, feeling the soiled spot in his clothes. His member twitches, aches, wanting more attention. Kakashi’s hole clenches on nothing as he thinks of other solutions.

He doesn’t even wait five minutes before crawling out of bed and wobbling towards the bathroom. Everything feels like it’s on fire, his feet burn with each step. The floor feels like it’s made out of ice and Kakashi has to lean against the wall to not fall over hissing with pain. He finally gets rid of the soiled pants and underwear, tossing them to the floor.

He’s completely naked and yet he’s panting for air and drooling. It’s like he’s trapped in a cave where someone keeps using Fire Style Jutsu. The floor, the walls, even the furniture - everything burns to the touch. Sweat droplets run down his face as the Omega stumbles into the bathroom. He gets a hold on the sink and looks into the mirror.

His tongue is hanging out and his half-lidded eyes are brimming with desperate tears. His silver hair sticks to his forehead, dampened with all the sweat. His gaze wanders towards the shoulder, where the bruise has already healed. The bite mark is the only evidence left of that day. Kakashi reaches for it with a shaky hand and delicately touches it with two fingers. It sends sparks over his body and he gasps, thinking about how it felt being mated. 

Something within him aches with longing and need for the Alpha. He can feel it subconsciously, how better and easier the heat would be to overcome with his presence alone. Only an Alpha - his own Alpha can stop this nightmare. 

Kakashi closes his eyes and shakes his head with a sob. He needs to get through it alone. He can do it. There has to be a way. He’s in no state to even walk out of his apartment at this point. The Alpha may have asked him to seek him out but he can’t even go on the search. He almost voices the wish to be sought out instead but it only comes out as a whimper.

The Omega turns on the cold water and leans against the wall in the shower. He hisses as the icy liquid runs down his chest and back and soaks every part of his body. The burning subdues for a moment, replaced with a feeling of thousands of needles pricking his skin. But the relief turns out to be only temporary as the warmth spreads over him with another wave of heat. 

His skin may turn cold but the fire on the inside burns still with more and more desire. Kakashi cries as he turns around to lean against the wall with one hand. He thinks about the first heat, about the Alpha’s cock filling him up and sending him over the edge just perfectly. In the end, he needs it. He at least needs something in him. He won’t admit he wants the Alpha’s presence again just yet. 

He doesn’t care anymore, spreading his legs widely and pushes two fingers at once into his wet hole. He puts his forehead on the wall, gritting his teeth as the digits go in without a problem.

His muscles easily give access to his fingers that he pumps in and out of himself. He feels the slick cover them and drip onto his hand. With each tremble of his body caused by the heat, more and more of the lubricant pours out. The Omega feels so desperate, pushing his ass back on the digits. He’s practically fucking himself on the fingers with the quick pace he settles for without hesitation. 

Lewd moans and running water are the two sounds that fill his bathroom and the rest of the apartment. The temperature of the water doesn’t make any difference anymore as Kakashi still feels too hot. It just washes down the sweat but doesn’t help his still twitching, hard cock. 

Even three fingers seem so unsatisfying that the Hatake pushes his hips forward instead and grinds against the wall. He rubs his nipples on the tiles as well. It’s difficult to both continue moving his fingers quickly and push his body against the wall. But he needs to fulfil the burning need and so his breaths turn into needy mewls barely drowned out by the sound of the shower. 

Kakashi sobs and tears run down his face when he can’t cum again. Despite such a hard, dripping cock and the fingers abusing his prostate, he just can’t orgasm. No amount of his efforts can help. After a few more minutes he feels he’s losing strength to keep going like this. In resignation, he gets on his knees and keeps crying with frustration.

He hates what sort of a mess he’s become. It’s the kind of helplessness that comes to him only when things truly are out of his control and he can’t stand it. Kakashi feels he’s losing grip on his life and deep down it scares him. He won’t let anyone use him. He won’t let people tell him how to live his life. 

But right now, he’s just a pathetic Omega wailing in the silence of his own home. His thoughts drift back to the only solution to the unbearable heat and his lips tremble with the name that sits on the tip of his tongue.

“Alpha…” he quietly whimpers and curls upon himself. Kakashi finds himself wishing he knew how to just somehow summon him now. Anything to end this. He knows no one is here to hear his cries for help, however.

Amidst the despair, one last thing comes to mind. He knows Lord Third has forbidden him from taking the suppressants, and Kakashi hasn’t bought any since then. But the bottle with a few remaining pills still sits hidden in a drawer beside his bed. 

The silver-haired shinobi wants to make that gamble because there’s nothing else in the world that can save him. He scrambles to his feet and haphazardly dries himself with a towel after turning the water off. The rough fabric soaking up water feels like sandpaper and Kakashi gasps when it ignites new fires under his skin. 

He nearly falls over in the hurry, ending up back on his knees beside his bed. He doesn’t care about anything else, just grabbing the bottle. The pills rattle on the inside and he brokenly sighs, popping the cap open.

Three pieces of the heat suppressant fall onto the palm of his hand and he’s about to swallow them whole when he hears a voice. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

It’s commanding, making him freeze in the spot. So familiar, he’s heard it in his head the entire day. Belonging to the person his body craves all over.

“Put these down right now,” the voice drops in tone and Kakashi can’t disobey. 

The pills roll off his hand onto the floor and he lets out another sob. He finally turns around and doesn’t care how pathetic he looks as he crawls up to the new figure in the room. The red eye glares at the Omega from behind the mask, perhaps with disgust or anger. 

“Did you really think you’d get away from me?” 

Kakashi shakes his head and new tears threaten to spill from his eyes. His mind is too clouded for anything. There isn’t even a single part of him that would want to run away from his Alpha now.

“A-Alpha…” he whimpers quietly. “Please... H-help… I-I can’t…”

The masked man scoffs and doesn’t move yet, ignoring the Omega’s desperate squirming at his feet. 

“You shouldn’t be hiding from me,” his voice drips with disappointment and it makes Kakashi’s heart sting. “You  _ can’t _ hide from me. Next time I expect you to come out to see me. You’re making your Alpha do a lot of work, Kakashi.”

But he seems to notice the hurt expression the Omega is making and his voice softens. He crouches down and reaches out with one hand to stroke the silver-haired man’s cheek with his fingers. Kakashi immediately nuzzles to the touch.

“I promised to take care of you and this is what I’m here for.”

* * *

Obito can sense it. He’s just sent off Zetsu for some recon in Kirigakure when his eye prickles with tears that aren’t his. He growls in annoyance, not understanding what’s happening at first. But as he manages to get a glimpse of someone else’s vision, he knows exactly what it means.

It’s been a month since his encounter with Kakashi. A month since he’s claimed the silver-haired Omega as his own. And now he’s getting the signs that he’s going into heat again. It feels a bit inconvenient as Obito’s already made plans for the day. He needs to work every day in pursuit of his goal but as time goes, he realises he can’t focus on his tasks at all.

The Uchiha feels confused at first, he’s never heard of such an impactful bond between Alpha and Omega before. But it shouldn’t come as a surprise. They’ve already shared a connection, anyway. The matching eyes seem to be only strengthening the mating bond. 

He knows he has to seek Kakashi out. Not only to calm his heat down but to satiate his own needs as well. The Alpha in him has been craving to see his Omega for several days now. And so with ease and relief, he slips into the inside of the Hatake’s apartment thanks to his Mangekyo Sharingan. 

The utterly pitiful sight that meets him is almost laughable. Kakashi is a naked mess on the floor, his entire body trembling and glistening with sweat or water. Obito can hear his fast breaths and quiet crying for help. But he can’t stay silent just watching the scene unfold for too long. He hears a rattle of pills and the Omega looks ready to swallow some medicine. Obito can guess what it is.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Anger bubbles up within him and he sees Kakashi stop. He looks so helpless, his glossed over eyes begging for mercy as he crawls on all fours to him. With broken words he pleads for his help, calling for him. The Uchiha can’t remain indifferent towards it and so he caresses his heated, flushed face. 

“So desperate… The entire room reeks of your slick. You tried getting over the heat yourself, didn’t you?” He mutters out the question and all Kakashi replies with his furious nodding as he keeps nuzzling into his gloved hand. 

Obito runs his fingers through the silver hair before grabbing a handful and tilting Kakashi’s head to make him look at him again.

“You can’t. Only an Alpha can take care of an Omega’s heat. But I see you don’t understand that just yet... “ He clicks his tongue and gets up, taking a hold of the Hatake’s shoulders to lift him up. “I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”

Obito pushes Kakashi onto the bed and the Omega doesn’t resist. He just stares at his Alpha with glistening eyes, waiting for his next move. The Uchiha feels glad his expressions are unreadable through the mask. He can control Kakashi with his voice alone.

“You’re my Omega and only I can end your heat, understand?” 

He climbs onto the bed and watches as Kakashi scoots away a little. Despite all the neediness and sickly sweet scent he’s releasing, the Hatake seems to be wary of what he can do. But he sits with his legs spread just for Obito to see the red, hard cock on the edge of release and hole wet and twitching.

The Alpha growls, breathing in the scent of his Omega. He won’t let it cloud his mind like the last time, though. It’s tempting to bite all over that exposed, porcelain skin and yet he has to resist his primal urges. He touches Kakashi’s member with one finger, pressing down one of the visible veins.

“What did you even try doing, hmm? Did you think simply stroking your cock will be enough? Or did it take even more to turn you into such a whimpering mess?”

Kakashi throws his head back with a gasp and his hips thrust into the air to feel more of Obito’s fingers on his dripping member. But the Uchiha pulls his hand away and scoffs. 

“Your Alpha asked you a question, Kakashi. I expect obedience from my Omega.”

The silver-haired shinobi looks at him again with an apologetic look and his lips tremble for a moment as he tries to gather his scattered thoughts. Obito waits with what little patience he has left, knowing hurrying an Omega in heat will just make him even more desperate. 

“I-I need… I-In me… I just, I just wanted something in me…” His tongue is poking out as he speaks, each word said with a loud, hot exhale. 

“Like this?” Obito smirks and pushes three fingers with ease. Kakashi’s ass has produced so much slick already he’s pretty sure he’d take even his entire knot at this point. But getting straight to the point and just fucking him now won’t teach the Omega anything. And Obito has his own plans concerning him.

“Y-yes! A...Aaaagh!” The Hatake cries out and it takes just two, three shallow thrusts of the Alpha’s fingers grazing his prostate for him to cum. 

Obito tries to hide his disappointment as he retracts the digits and looks at the ropes of white that have soiled Kakashi’s stomach. 

“Is that really all you need?” He clicks his tongue and cups the Omega’s face with his wet hand, pushing his thumb into his mouth. “I believe we’ve gone through it already. Your heat isn’t going to end from me fingering you alone.”

Kakashi looks at him with half-lidded eyes and his gaze is unfocused. He starts sucking on the finger in his mouth absent-mindedly. Obito knows it’s not about the taste of his own fluids but rather the closeness of the Alpha’s skin, hidden just under the glove. 

“Hot… I’m so… hot… Please, more…” It’s like he ignores what Obito’s saying but the dark-haired man decides to not mind it. He gets an idea just exactly how to force Kakashi to listen to him and learn once and for all that he belongs to him now.

The Alpha takes hold on Kakashi’s left wrist and brings his hand to his ass. The Omega gives him a confused look and pauses his breath in anticipation. Obito simply manoeuvres the Hatake’s fingers so they’re positioned pointing right at his wet hole. He places his other hand on Kakashi’s thigh, pushing it up to lift the leg towards the Omega’s chest.

“I still want to see just how you’ve fucked yourself on those fingers. Go on, your Alpha is here. Shouldn’t it be enough to make you cum again?”

Kakashi pushes his fingers inside, trusting his words. His cock already twitches for another round, his body doesn’t feel satisfied with those two orgasms. He puts up a show for Obito exactly the way he wants him to.

The Uchiha simply caresses his thighs, making sure Kakashi’s legs are as spread out as possible. He watches the digits move in and out of the hole with a hungry eye. It doesn’t take long for the Omega to speed up his thrusts, mimicking the movements from not long ago. He starts whimpering, arching his back and trying to reach as deep as possible, seeking for the sweet spot. 

But even finding his prostate doesn’t seem enough. Kakashi starts mewling for his Alpha, continuously grazing the bundle of nerves inside of him. His cock sits hard against his stomach again, dribbling with translucent fluid. 

“Feels good? Better than me?” Obito leans down so he can lower his voice and sound more menacing. He enjoys the flash of fear in the Omega’s eyes before it gets overtaken by lust again. His pupils dilate with so much need and he shakes his head rapidly.

“N-no, I-I need… I need you, Alpha…!” More tears shine in his eyes and Kakashi continues the fervent thrusting of his fingers, chasing the release that refuses to come to him. 

Obito chuckles darkly and instead just places one hand on the Omega’s chest. He knows he can make him beg without voicing out the order. The longer Kakashi will be on the edge, the more desperate he’ll get to say anything. The little movement is enough for the silver-haired man to already open his mouth in a mantra of requests. 

“P-Please, touch… Touch me…” His eyelids flutter and tears run down his face. “My nipples, please…!”

The Uchiha notes how the buds are already perked up and pink, waiting for him to play with them. He takes one between his fingers and gives it a gentle pinch. The reaction is just what he needs, Kakashi moaning and whining for more. With a satisfied hum, he decides to tilt his mask just so he can latch his mouth onto the other nipple. He licks it and nibbles on the bud, loving the way the Omega writhes under him. 

He can taste Kakashi’s skin and with each inhale he can smell the absolutely intoxicating scent of him. Sometimes he briefly loses himself to it and bites down harder than he means to. But the Hatake doesn’t mind, if anything, he’s drowning in pleasure with each bite and flick. 

“I-I c-can’t! Please!” Kakashi mewls when chasing the orgasm seems to never end. “A-Alpha!”

His voice is even whinier than before and Obito decides to tease his Omega a bit more.

“Isn’t my presence satisfying enough? I’ve given you an orgasm already, what else do you need?”

He knows he’s going to hear exactly what he wants now. Kakashi isn’t strong enough, not under his Alpha, not in his heat. After taking another rapid breath, he finally begs.

“Y-your cock… I need your cock! Please, please, Al… Alpha!”

The look of pure desperation that he gives Obito is irresistible. The Uchiha lifts his head and grips Kakashi’s wrist tightly to make him stop with the pointless fingering. 

“From now on you won’t try to get off like that on your own in heat, understood?” He growls angrily. “Next time you do it, I won’t just accept your pathetic begging.”

He doesn’t even wait for the words to sink in as he yanks out Kakashi’s digits from his hole. He struggles to get his cock out from under the clothes but once he finally does, he lets the Omega catch a glimpse of his fully hard member. 

“See? Only this can satisfy you. Now say that again. Ask me to fuck you properly.”

“P-please, Alpha… Fuck me… F-fill me up with your cock…”

Obito bares his teeth and takes a second to position himself properly. He holds Kakashi’s knees up in the air and pushes his cock into him in one go. The Omega’s hole is stretched and lubed up perfectly and he moans as he feels the heat envelop him.

“A beautiful sight, the great Hatake Kakashi begging under me…” He lets out a chuckle as he bottoms out. “It’s even more beautiful knowing you’re my Omega.”

He can see it in Kakashi’s eyes, that he doesn’t take it as an insult or a jab at his identity. If anything, his eyes shine with admiration for the Alpha who keeps calling him his. As Obito starts moving his hips, fucking the silver-haired shinobi, Kakashi’s mouth hangs open and more moans spill out. 

“Nnngh… Y-yes… Aaah…!” He sounds even more satisfied now, finally feeling what he’s needed the entire time in him.

The Uchiha thrusts his hips faster and faster. Watching Kakashi play with himself and teasing him has aroused him enough, his cock throbbed with nearly every gasp that left the Omega’s mouth. Obito licks a stripe over the mating bite and hums when the Hatake shudders with more pleasure. He doesn’t worry about hurting him and bites into it gently, leaving a fresh imprint of his fangs. He doesn’t break the skin this time, though, and continues kissing and nibbling on it. He feels the reactions spread all over Kakashi and his breath hitches with each new lick. 

“Ah… Aah… Ah…” Kakashi’s mewls, the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Obito’s moans mixed with their heavy breathing fill the room. 

With how close he’s already been, the Omega soon reaches his next climax and throws his head back, pushing it into the pillow as he orgasms. His body spasms and his hole clenches down around the Alpha in waves while his cock sputters out cum. 

Obito feels his member swell up with the knot, he groans as he pushes the thicker base of his cock in. Kakashi’s hole gives way and swallows it up entirely, locking them together. The Uchiha’s thrusts don’t cease, he feels he’s going to cum soon as well. When he finally throws his head back and releases the thick white fluid into his Omega, they both shudder with even more pleasure. 

The Alpha needs to support himself on his arms as strength leaves his body after the orgasm. He pants heavily and glares at the man under him who looks completely out of it. Kakashi’s breaths are laboured as well and his eyes are glossy, only vaguely focusing on Obito. 

“Oh, you feel just too good,” the Uchiha growls softly and leans down to peck Kakashi’s lips with a kiss. A warm, fuzzy feeling spreads in his chest as he does that and he feels inclined to rest next to his Omega. He wraps his arms around the silver-haired man and pulls him into a tight embrace. Now he feels they’re truly connected, not just by the knot stuck in Kakashi’s hole.

He sighs as he feels his Omega relax in his hold. But the Hatake’s eyes are still unfocused and soon his expression changes to a hint of fear. Obito narrows his eye and regards him with a demanding glare. If anything, it irritates him his mate would look so unsure in his hold.

“What?” He asks in an angry tone. It makes Kakashi cower but instead of trying to pull away, he just curls up closer to the Alpha’s chest. 

“This is all I’m good for, isn’t it…” His voice sounds small. His eyes dart to the side, avoiding Obito’s gaze. “Omegas are just to be fucked, they’re useless otherwise. This heat… It only proves that. I’m an Omega. I’m nobody. H-how am I even a captain in ANBU- no, how am I in A-”

The Uchiha stops him with a threatening snarl. But his anger isn’t directed at Kakashi, he’d never be angry with his Omega. His hatred for the wretched shinobi world only deepens as he hears such a helpless tone from someone as accomplished as the silver-haired man. 

“You’re not useless. Omegas aren’t useless.” He needs to respond. His embrace tightens. “I don’t keep useless people around me, Kakashi. You’re mine because I want you and no one else as my mate.”

“Aren’t I just for you to fuck me every time I go into heat?”

Obito takes a deep breath to calm the rising storm within him. The anger directs itself at him, at his poor words choice during their first meeting.

“Do you really think I bonded with you so you’d be my fucktoy?” He barks out a laugh in an attempt to cover up the negative emotions. “I can feel you’re distressed. I know when you’re scared and anxious and in danger. Do you know why? Because you’re mine. And I will keep you safe.”

Kakashi doesn’t respond at first. It takes him a long pause to take it all in. But the trembling of his body doesn’t cease. The uneasiness in his heart is still there and Obito feels it through their bond. He’s about to order the Omega to spit it out when the Hatake speaks up.

“... I’m not safe.”

“What do you mean?” The Alpha asks with suspicion.

“Someone is following me. When you leave, I know… I know it’s…” 

Kakashi can’t even finish his sentence. He’s too emotionally vulnerable now and speaking of a threat that he’s been avoiding his entire life proves to be too difficult. But the Uchiha understands. His desire to protect his Omega only grows. 

If anything, he’s aware of the presence just outside of Kakashi’s apartment. He knows it must be one of Danzo’s henchmen, someone from the Root waiting for the Omega to be vulnerable. It’s frustrating and he’s going to get rid of them.

“No one is allowed to threaten you. I’ll kill anyone for even trying to approach you if you feel too weak.” He means Kakashi’s heat but it remains unsaid. He can’t spare him much more of his time, anyway. Too many things are in motion and Obito’s priority is still the Eye of the Moon plan.

“How…? You’re not there, I don’t even know where you are…”

The Alpha’s eye turns red and he doesn’t give his Omega a warning before he sinks his teeth into the mark of their bond. Kakashi jerks in his hold and cries out in pain and confusion. But Obito’s rage clouds his heart and blocks off the other’s fear.

“Did you not hear what I said about the bond?” His voice is muffled but he knows his point will come across. “I can feel whenever you need me. And I’ll be there.”

His teeth dive in deeper until he tastes blood, and holds his Omega down so he can’t struggle and knows who’s in charge there.

“You’re mine, fucking mine alone. No one will touch you without my permission. Only I will fuck you in heat. You have me as your Alpha, and don’t you fucking think about someone else again.”

It annoys him to no end to know Kakashi’s mind is preoccupied with the thoughts of Danzo. He’s a threat to him so Obito knows he has to convey his message to the leader of Root through the spy waiting outside of the Omega’s apartment. 

Kakashi doesn’t question him any longer for the day and they rest in silence in the warmth of the Hatake’s bed. But the Omega still hesitates to return the embrace and just lies in his Alpha’s hold, quietly breathing. He slips into sleep soon enough and Obito can feel his knot subdue as he watches his mate relax. 

Before he can leave, he decides to get rid of the annoying presence waiting outside. Through Kamui he surprises the unsuspecting Root agent from behind, holding a chain to his neck, ready to break it in a single moment. 

It’s a trained shinobi who knows reckless movements may cost them their life. And Obito gives off enough killing intent to get the message across that he won’t hesitate. He doesn’t want to ask any questions - there’s no need. It’s all about a warning.

The masked, dark-haired man crosses the chain behind the Root shinobi’s neck until the links dig into the exposed skin. The Konoha ninja reacts immediately and tries to pull at the chain when they feel their windpipe being restricted. 

“Tell your boss to not fuck with me,” Obito warns slowly. “He’d better watch his back if he has his eyes on my Omega.”

He pulls on the chain and hears the Root agent struggle to breathe before he releases them and disappears with the help of his Sharingan.

* * *

Kakashi is still torn when it comes to the relationship with the mysterious Alpha. He’s met him only twice and when the Hatake recalls the words and the possessive tone, he shudders to think such a dangerous individual has his eyes on him. But there has to be some truth to his words as the Omega knows he’s not denying the promises. 

The mark of their bond throbs dully whenever Kakashi’s thoughts wander to his Alpha. It doesn’t hurt, not anymore, even though he’s been bitten more than once in the same spot. The mark of the masked stranger’s teeth heals quickly and the silver-haired man can try to forget about it. 

He’s used to taking more solo missions now. In fact, Kakashi feels like the ANBU commander assigns him to S-ranked missions alone a lot. It’s another thing that has changed past the reveal of his true nature. No one considers him weaker, though. It’s more of the Alphas deliberately avoiding being near him. Kakashi feels thankful for that and wonders if perhaps it’s due to his Alpha’s mark.

Such thankfulness does not last long, however. He’s thought there is no difference whether he’s mated or not. For Kakashi, it was all about being known to be an Omega. But one of his supervisors notices something off about the Hatake’s appearance one day and it only means another visit to the Hokage office against his will.

Lord Sarutobi never looks too happy when speaking with anyone from the ANBU. If anything, he seems to save his smiles for the children of the Shinobi Academy alone. His expression does not ease Kakashi’s nerves when he stands before him.

“Do you have an Alpha, Kakashi?” The Third Hokage asks with a hint of resignation in his voice. The ANBU commander stands with his arms crossed to the side. Although the mask hides his face, the Hatake knows he’s not too happy about the situation either.

Kakashi was just changing, unwrapping the long muddy green scarf he wears from time to time to put his ANBU gear away. But that one glimpse at the exposed skin on his shoulder was enough for people to notice. As much as he’d love to blame it on a hickey or a wound, everyone knew what the red mark on his skin meant.

It’s no use hiding it, Kakashi thinks and lowers his head like a child being scrutinized. He feels a pang in his heart, the image of the red eye staring him down from behind the mask clear in his mind. His entire body knows the answer to the Hokage’s question. Of course, he has an Alpha. His own Alpha who’s let him bite him back, who wants him and who’s promised to keep him safe. 

But the words refuse to leave his mouth. Because as much as he knows it, he doesn’t even have a name to give. For all he knows it can be a spy from an enemy village, someone plotting the fall of Konoha, perhaps a traitor. So his gaze remains fixed on the floor and he’s silent. 

The silence is enough of an answer for Lord Third. He glances to the ANBU commander briefly before turning his eyes back to Kakashi. The old Sarutobi takes a deep breath, thinking it through.

“Then, who is it?” His words echo in the dead silent office. 

The silver-haired man swallows nervously and shakes his head just a tiny bit. It’s an almost unnoticeable motion. Somehow he feels shame filling him as his Hokage asks him something he can’t even reply to. He can’t imagine answering it’s a stranger, it would be nothing short of betrayal to say such a thing as an ANBU agent. 

“I’m sorry, Lord Hokage…” He replies quietly. “ _ I don’t know _ “ goes unsaid. And to his relief, no one prays any further as even the ANBU have the right to privacy. 

He leaves the office but the thoughts about the meeting plague his mind for days. Although Kakashi knows how to tune out the distractions when he’s on a mission, being alone on the majority of them also means he’s left alone with his thoughts on the way back. 

The silver-haired Omega is rushing through the forests surrounding the village when the unnecessary memories come back to him. He’s a little tired after the mission, having eliminated five rogue ninjas alone. There are no wounds on him, but his attire is dusty enough and his tanto requires sharpening. But recognising the vicinity of Konoha calms him down and he can allow himself to slow down a little. 

Despite thinking about the conversation with the Hokage, he does not drop down his guard. He quickly senses someone ahead, waiting for him. An enemy this close to the village wouldn’t go undetected but Kakashi’s gut feeling tells him it’s not exactly a friend either. He clenches his hands as he approaches the presence and his fingers itch to grab shuriken from his pockets. A Konoha shinobi or not, he can’t go into any meeting unarmed. 

All alarms go off in Kakashi’s head when suddenly he can spot more people around him. A couple hide in the trees, three step out of the nearby bushes. Someone already secures the route he’s come with and the Hatake’s breathing quickens when he understands what’s going on. 

He’s surrounded. And not by an enemy. At least not by the enemy of the village. The shinobi who keep closing in on him are well trained ANBU members, just like him. Except they don’t serve directly under the Hokage. They have a different supervisor, one Kakashi wishes to never meet in his life again.

“Root,” he mutters under his breath and glares at the faceless figures around him. They wear the standard white ANBU masks with animal patterns and Kakashi can recognise at least one of them as someone he’s once been paired up with on a mission. Danzo’s influence spreads wide and it’s almost horrifying. 

“Lord Danzo wishes to see you.” One of them steps up and makes a gesture that can be mistaken for offering a hand. 

But the Hatake isn’t stupid. The atmosphere is tense as he doesn’t respond at first. The Root members all hold weapons, either hidden behind their backs or in plain sight. He can’t make any sudden moves, knowing just reaching for a single kunai can end with at least ten senbon needles hurled his way. He feels a droplet of sweat run down his forehead. Thankfully they can’t see his face either, concealed behind the Hound mask.

“I have a report to make to Lord Hokage,” he finally retorts. 

Just as he suspects, however, they don’t care about the true authority. Danzo is their single Lord. They don’t even flinch to make way. If anything, more of them step closer.

“I am on a mission,” Kakashi adds in a warning tone. He’s not as exhausted as to be unable to fight but the thought of being outnumbered is evident. The best he can hope for is finding an opening to flee straight to the village. “Whatever Danzo wants from me can wait.”

He barely takes one step, showing his determination and a kunai knife flies past him and gets stuck in the ground at his feet. It’s just a warning sign but the Hatake feels a droplet of sweat run down his face. The Root shinobi are just as determined.

Kakashi feels their presence slowly overwhelm him but he still manages to push any thoughts of being caught by Danzo’s underlings away. However, he waits too long and they get too close, and he can finally take in the collective mix of various scents of the people around him.

The silver-haired man’s eyes widen as he realises he’s not surrounded by prideful Alphas or overconfident Betas at all. He’s used to their presence and he knows how to fight them off and not let them get the better of him under normal circumstances. But they all share the similar scent, the one that’s considered the weakest.

The glaring gazes, twisted expressions, hard grips on the weapons… They belong to Omegas. Kakashi’s breath quickens when he understands. The shinobi around him are here for one single reason and they will follow through the order without wavering or stepping down. They’re all under the control of one Alpha who’s gathered them all just to use them. And they’re unable to go against his will.

The Hatake tries not to think of what could’ve become of him. He knows he won’t meet the same fate. He can’t. He has his own Alpha. The promises of protection and safety run through his mind and something stings when Kakashi thinks they’re just a lie. In the end, the silver-haired Omega needs to defend himself alone.

But as he reaches for a weapon and takes a better stance, no other knives are thrown his way just yet. There’s commotion ahead and the Root shinobi make way for someone else coming his way. 

“I don’t like waiting for anyone,” a gruff voice speaks up. “Especially for some Omega.”

Kakashi freezes on the spot and feels his blood turn icy cold. The hand holding a kunai starts shaking as he watches the figure of an elderly man supporting himself on a cane step forward. The Root agents around him kneel and bow their heads to their leader. 

The Hatake swallows nervously and his mind becomes a mess. He hasn’t expected to meet Danzo, not here and not now. Suddenly he’s screaming internally at his own body to move but he can’t even shuffle his feet. His muscles ache from the tension yet they refuse to change their position. It’s as if they know if they loosen up even a little, he’d tremble all over.

Shimura Danzo regards him with a disdainful gaze. Kakashi doesn’t even know if it’s disgust in those narrowed eyes. But it’s not hatred either, just pure determination to make the Omega in front of him submit just like everyone else. 

“I don’t care who your Alpha is,” the leader of Root doesn’t raise his voice. The forest is dead silent, and no shinobi dares to speak up, so his words are perfectly clear. “I won’t take any threats.”

The air seems colder now. Being the only Alpha there, Danzo gives off the irrefutable, supreme aura. Like his presence alone can command all the Omegas in the village.

Kakashi’s heart cries out for his Alpha, the same kind of pathetic helplessness taking over him as it did during his first heat. With the last shred of hope, he wishes for the masked figure’s promise to be true. But Danzo’s men are everywhere and they’re getting too close. There’s no chance of escape at this point and all he can get ready for is a hopeless struggle.

“You will be mine, Hatake Kakashi. No Omega shinobi escapes me.”

That’s all Kakashi hears before the figures around him turn into a blur and he just barely wills his body to move to deflect the senbon thrown at him. But the needles are just a distraction, he’s about to be captured either way. He sees three sets of hands reaching out to get him, to hold him down for their Alpha. 

No one manages to lay their fingers on him, however. Seemingly out of nowhere, kunai are thrown and force the nearby shinobi to jump away. The knives all land in a perfect circle around the silver-haired ANBU, as if setting up a barrier no one is allowed to pass. 

The rattle of chains that rings above them all makes Kakashi’s heart leap. His entire body just knows what it means, that the sound announces the arrival of the one person he needs. The purple robe flaps and the Hatake catches a glimpse of the orange mask before the man lands in front of him with grace. His long dark hair sways wildly, only adding to the predatory aura around him. His sword is still sheathed but Kakashi has already witnessed his speed and knows the man can quickly put it to use if he wishes to. 

Danzo grunts in disapproval at the unexpected figure. Although he doesn’t know who the stranger is, one of the masked Root members shouts soon enough.

“That’s him! That’s the Alpha!”

It works as a signal to make more of the enemies rush towards Kakashi and the masked man. The Hatake looks at his Alpha for help, he can’t regain full control over his body yet. The entire situation is taking a toll on him and his instincts still only cry out at him to flee. It goes against all of his training as a shinobi, no longer caring about the years of fighting on the battlefield. 

But as he finally catches the faint scent of his Alpha, reminding him of the grounding presence, he feels a sense of safety creep up into his mind. To confirm that feeling, the dark-haired man quickly forms hand signs that Kakashi recognises as a Fire Style technique. 

The Omega’s left eye itches as he watches the flames shoot out in a spiral. They force the approaching enemies to dodge, the fire almost burns some of them. The masked man manages to keep them at a distance and jumps closer to Kakashi, now both of them standing in the circle formed by the previously thrown knives.

“Kill him!” Danzo orders his underlings, accentuating the words by hitting the ground with his cane. 

“As much as I’d love to play with you here and show you just how weak you all are,” Kakashi’s Alpha says after clicking his tongue. “I can’t waste my time on trash like you.” 

He isn’t phased at all at the amount of shinobi who want his head. He only seems disgusted with the ones closer to his Omega and as two more try to grab him, the Alpha’s hands meet in another set of signs. He slaps a palm on the ground and a barrier of scorching fire shoots out from the ground, completely blocking off the vision.

The masked man finally looks at Kakashi who still can’t control his shaking hand. But the silver-haired ANBU’s gaze must be enough for him, he can read his feelings without any words. Through their bond, Kakashi feels the other telling him to calm down. That he’s safe.

Air swirls around the Omega and he feels the strange sensation of being sucked into another place and he recalls experiencing it once before. He can see the flames of the Fire Style barrier slowly subdue and the last thing he hears is his Alpha directing his words at Danzo.

“He’s mine. You’re going to pay for even trying to lay your hands on him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with finals, I'll be able to write the next chapters a little faster (I hope)  
> I don't wanna keep my readers wait another month haha

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
